Zoey Proasheck
Zoey, known as Zoey Proasheck, under the username Zoeya, and also known as Captain Zoey, has appeared in video series and PvPs, such as Crown Conquest, Duncan's Tekkit series and Trine 2 playthrough with Rythian and Sjin. She was mentioned in Duncan does Science when he did a series of her custom Test Chambers for the game Portal 2. In Crown Conquest she partnered up with Rythian and in Round 2 achieved a well-deserved first place. Zoey appeared early on in Duncan's Tekkit series, showing him around her mushroom village and some of the basics of the forestry mod. She was also mentioned in a stinger, in which Duncan showed the Pong game she had designed with Computercraft. Her mushroom village was later burned to ash during Duncan's epic battle with Sjin, and then completely obliterated by Duncan's nuclear reactor meltdown. Zoey herself was killed in the cross-fire of arrows from their "Archangel's Smite" rings. In Rythian's latest Tekkit series, Minecraft- The Tekkit Adventure, and in Sjin and Duncan's final battle, Zoey has used the quotes which Honeydew continuously repeats. The quotes being "Some men just want to watch the world burn," and "They dug too deep." Her latest use of it in the Tekkit Adventure series was in Episode 4, where she made two signs, the one in top saying "You dug too deep" and the other one saying "I have awakened." although it is unsure if she did in fact create the signs (Oooo!) . She also took part in the Yogscast Awesomenauts game against Lewis, Simon, Martyn and allied with Sjin and Duncan. Zoey returns in the Tekkit series, accompanying Rythian in his quest for power and revenge on Sjin and Duncan for blowing up the server. Now an apprentice mage, she intends to use this power to regrow her mushroom village, and shares Rythian's feelings towards Sjin and Duncan for destroying her village in the first place. Zoey has a lot to learn in terms of magic, but already managed to fulfill one of her greatest dreams using it: meeting a mooshroom (a pig that was changed into a mooshroom using magic). She now cares for three mooshrooms: Daisy, Steven (formerly Sally) and Nilesy Jr. When she's not around, she has Teep babysit them. Zoey also had plenty of magical accidents. When walking around she often leaves a trail of sand from using her Philospher's stone on dirt. She also tends to change aggressive mobs into more dangerous mobs using the same power used to create the mooshrooms, to the annoyance of Rythian. Recently, it has been revealed that Zoey has been experimenting in secret with technology, including a monitoring center known as B.A.R.R.Y, which displays information gained by her mushroom spies as to other player's locations, as well as threat levels and weakness assesment. She has also made a jetpack, and has at least learned about Redpower, as she correctly identified a Thermopile. When Teep was kidnapped, Zoey used B.A.R.R.Y to find him, as well as find out who had kidnapped him. She had to Rythian the lab complex in order to do so, which caused Rythian to become angry as well as lose some of his trust for her. They then set off to rescue Teep, but afterwards, Zoey decided to leave Rythian because of his reaction to her labs, going into hiding among a group of 'rebel' brown mushrooms. Teep decided to join her, leaving Rythian alone once more. Zoey appears to be planning to rebuild her B.A.R.R.Y. system. She joined the brown mushroom rebels who want her to build a new super computer. She did not have the recourses and did not have weapons to build the stuff she needed so she went to Duncan for help. Duncan made Teep a musket and gave Zoey his lazer. They left but later found that Duncan imprisoned Rythian. Zoey and Rythian recently had a chat over the Mushnet connection, in wich Rythian wanted to confess his love to Zoey, but he was too late, the internet fell off, leaving Zoey thinking that Rythian wanted to say nothing important. After that she wanted to go to Blackrock Hold but was captured by Teep when asking Mushroom King Jeff if she could leave. After an interesting discussion with several other prisoners and a jam session involving two mushrooms, a villager and a sheep Teep suddenly decides to break her out of the prsion with TNT. Quotes *"It's okay, he's a creeper now." *''Rythian:'' "In-ter-dic-tion torch." Zoey: "Hehe, dick..." *"I have mushrooms!" *"Rythian, I need a wizard wand, now!" *"Rythian, I'm in space! I flew too high and now I'm in space! This is awesome! SPACE!" *"I had a mushroom village!" *"This fridge is completely science-free... Which means it doesn't work!" *"Oh my gosh!" *"Oh my heavens!" *"Computer! What does the scouter say about his power level? ... It's 604." *''Zoey'': "No, YOUR-anium." Rythian: "... Brilliant." *"Has the server moved/exploded/left to decay by a crazy wizard on the edge of insanity?" *"I'm being tongued again" -Livestream 13/12/2012 *(In the mushroom prison) "FISH HARMONICA!!! I ACTUALLY HAVE A FISH HARMONICA IN MY CHEST!! Trivia *Her surname is not actually Proasheck, which is a portmanteau of "Pro as heck" and came from her Twitter page. *She has recently become a "fashion icon" as an interior designer. *Zoey has been shown to be quite proficient in the science and technology department, much to the anger of Rythian, who has been teaching her magic. *She is known to have taken refuge with the brown mushrooms in their city with Teep the green dinosaur. Rythian still lives in his mage castle, with Zoey's technological base underneath. *Her Youtube channel can be found here: http://www.youtube.com/user/zoeyproasheck; Zoey began making YouTube videos on Halloween 2012, beginning with a Let's Play of the horror mod for Half-Life 2, Nightmare House. *Zoey has recently been arrested by King Jeffery, leader of the brown mushroom rebels. Since Tee the dinosaur blew up the warehouse, Jeffery had to create a new prison. And that prison is made out of a hollowed out baby volcano. *She is working to come over her social anxiety and is hoping to be able to put out a picture of herself in 2013. *According to her Facebook she is 18 years old. Gallery Zoey.png|Zoey's avatar. zoeycover.jpg|Zoey's Facebook cover. Zoey at halloween.jpg|A picture of herself Zoey posted at Halloween. Zoeya.png|Zoey's Minecraft skin. Zoey twitch.tv.png Category:People Category:Yogscast